To Be Titled Later
by Nana Rae
Summary: AU- Erik's sister, Anne, also survived WWII, however, they were separated. How will this OC mess up with the XM plot?
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day when my mutation came into effect. It was a grey day, down pouring.

I asked Papa where they were taking us. He didn't answer, looking at my brother he held onto my hand. We all stayed quiet under the cold stares of the soldiers.

Now that I look back, I didn't really understand what was going on, but I knew that it wasn't good, and it was cold. The men led us further, where they took my brother, Erik, from us. My mother was hysteric, I was too, but papa put more effort into silencing her.

Soon after, Papa was taken; the group was separated by gender. Then mother and I were taken out of the line with other women and herded into a single room.

I am lucky that being as old as I am, and being as young as I was then, that I cannot remember much of what happened in that gas chamber. But still the screams of the women, my mother, and my own still haunt me in my dreams.

I am lucky that I don't remember much of the concentration camp, however, I do remember pain, and hunger. It wasn't for a few years until I got out, but in that time I received many scars. It's strange having scars and not knowing how I got them; again, it's probably for the best that I don't know.

I remember when the Americans came. I remember two of them in particular; they were different, just like me. They carried me out of my cell and out of the steel walls. For a couple months, I was happy, I stayed with the brothers, which was against protocol, but these two never listened to anyone.

Of course, I didn't know any English, so it was hard to communicate, but for the short time we had together we got along just fine. But just as sudden as Victor and Jimmy came into my life, they were pulled elsewhere, and I was left in the makeshift hospital for the survivors of the concentration camp. That was where I Dr. Zendik.

Dr. Zendik was the first of many doctors who took interest in my "condition." He took me to America, where government doctors like Zendik found many of today's vaccinations and cures by studying and extracting traits in my genetic material. Of course, I got a mild education in return; I learned English then many other things from books that the doctors would lend me.

"And so that brings us to now." Charles said out loud, breaking the silence as I finished the story in my head. "How did you get out of there?"

"I got help from Dr. Zendik's niece, Dr. Orwell, who felt more sympathy then the rest of the doctors. She recently retired and helped me escape. She told me of this school, she said I would be safe if I came here."

"She was right, and there is a place for you, Anne."

For the next several minutes, Charles explained to me how I could touch up my education and then either join the x-men, find a safe place for me outside of the school, or even stay to teach or do whatever I like. I felt relieved that now I could choose with what I could do with my life now. No more blood testing, pills, bone marrow or spinal fluid sampling, I was a free woman. And I was excited to start my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your cat is so strange," I told my roommate. The cat was stuck on it's back on the carpet, it's belly looking more and more like she swallowed a giant melon.

"She's not really my cat, she wanders the girl's dorm but she likes it here because your bed's been free for a while now. She liked having a bed to herself."

"I'm sorry, cat." I crawled on the floor next to her, scratching her back. "But we'll get along, right?"

"So what's your thing? You can talk to animals or something?" Kitty asked me.

I laughed, "No, I heal. How about you?" the cat started purring.

"I can walk through walls."

"That's… different."

She laughed at that, "Yeah, I get that a lot. Its pretty handy, I don't need to open doors."

"I bet. I'd trade with you any day, if it were possible of course."

"Well, healing's got to be cool too. You'd never have to go to the doctors." At this, I sobered up. I didn't want to get into this subject right after I just met my roommate. Thank goodness, luckily Kitty caught on to my silence and changed the subject.

As she babbled on how things worked here, I kept petting the cat on the floor. Things were looking good from here. Kitty seemed like a good person, maybe a future friend perhaps. I never had a true friend to that point in my life. I couldn't remember much before being separated from my family, I was so young then. It was great to finally have an opportunity at a normal life, if you could call my life normal that is.

Better late then never, the old saying goes. I couldn't believe how right it was.


End file.
